Surprise
by B-b-b-bee
Summary: A tumblr One shot Secret Santa that I had to do early because I'm going away. Dick decides to give Babs a surprise for Christmas


It had been a few months since Babs and Dick had moved to their own apartment down town Gotham. It was nice, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a nice living room with a flat screen television. Bruce had visited them a few times since they moved in, even Commander Gordon had time for a quick visit every now and again but between school and Young Justice; they were too busy to have guests. It didn't bother Dick, hell most of the time it was just him, Bruce, Alfred and Babs in the house until Jason moved in. It was after Jason's passing that Dick wanted to move out, and Babs came along for the ride. Bruce paid for their apartment.

They were supposed to be on patrol on Christmas, it was a Batfamily thing. Everyone would meet up around midnight on Christmas, keep watch of Gotham, and then around six go for breakfast at a local diner in their civilian attire. After that, a visit to the manor, where Commissioner Gordon would join the family and they would exchange gifts, after a long nap, back out to patrol. Every year it was like clockwork.

This year, Dick wanted it to be special. He couldn't deny his feelings for his roommate. Hell, he had had feelings for her since he was thirteen. Her fire red hair, her gorgeous green eyes, even her sarcasm gave him chills down his spine. He called Bruce a few weeks in advance, telling him the plan. He'd pretend to be sick, and set up the apartment; seeing that they were too busy to put up a tree. Bruce agreed and the plan was set in motion.

On December 24th, the plan started.

"BABS!" A whiney voice came from the master bedroom of the apartment. "Ba-ha-ha-habs" It whined again. Barbara put down her book and walked to the room. Pausing for a moment to look in the hall mirror and making sure her makeup was just right before she opened up the door to the dark room. A large lump was bundled in the bed, which Babs could only assume was Dick. "Babs?" He asked as a small tuft of hair appeared as she walked over to the bed.

"Yes Dick?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"Call Alfred. I'm sick." He whined again. Even when he was being whiny his voice still sounded amazing. His voice did sound hoarse. "I can't go on patrol tonight."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. Here let me see you." She said peeling back the covers to reveal a very sweaty and pale looking Richard Grayson. "Oh dear." His shirt was stuck to his chest revealing the acrobat's ripped abdomen. She hid her shudder as she put a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, you have a fever." She sighed. "Well, I might as well go visit Daddy and leave you to your germs before I go out to patrol." She said. Wiping her now sweat covered hand on her jeans she left the room. Dick covered himself with the blankets again and she could hear him moan as she closed the door.

It took her ten minutes to leave. Dick waited another fifteen before he ventured out of his room. He took a shower, a long one at that before putting on clean sweat pants and a new t-shirt. Of course he was fine, he was healthier than an ox. But signs and symptoms of a fever are very similar to signs and symptoms of an acrobat who had just worked out for two hours silently in his room and liked to complain.

He picked up the phone. "Hi Zee? It's me." He said, a few moments later the black haired magician was in his living room. "Remember what I asked a few weeks ago?" He asked. She rolled her blue eyes.

"You need to get more faith in me Boy Wonder. I remember, how could I not, it's the most adorably romantic thing you've ever done." She said with a big smile. Zatanna had taken Dick's feelings for Barbara quite nicely. "Nurt siht tnemtrapa otni a samtsihc maerd." She said, and the apartment started to glow. A tree appeared in the far left corner of the living room, decorated to look exactly like something out of a catalogue, the rest of the apartment had garland and flashing lights. A wreath lay on the front door. "Evig Kcid dna Sbab a Gib Rennid!" She exclaimed as a nice turkey dinner appeared on the table. Everything looked perfect, and Dick couldn't be more ecstatic. Zee left after a half hour which gave Dick a few minutes to change. He switched his clothes to be in a suit. A nice dark one with a dark blue shirt and a black tie, it made his blue eyes stand out.

He walked into his room and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the windowsill. It was chilled to the point of frost being on one side. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two champagne glasses before hearing the lock click. She was home, punctually as always. He smiled when he heard her voice. "Bruce sent me ho-what the fuck?" She yelled as he heard whatever she was holding fall.

Dick walked out with a cocky smile plastered on his face. Holding the two glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other. "Merry Christmas." He said. He face was filled with shock, and happiness. Bewilderment. That was a good description. A smile crept on her face and she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You sneaky little bird." She whispered in his ear. "I thought you were sick."

"Well, I figured we needed a break. Also, I want this to be our Christmas tradition." He said with a smile as he hugged her back. She pulled away, and before he could say another word kissed him. He stood there shocked for a moment before throwing the glasses and bottle on the couch and wrapping his arms around her. This was looking to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
